1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for removing artificial nails by ultrasonic means.
2. The Prior Art
Removing an artificial nail can be hazardous as care must be taken to avoid damaging the natural nail beneath the attached artificial nail. The fixture of an artificial nail to a natural nail needs a high degree of strength so as not to be ripped off by accident throughout the course of a day. This strong attachment to the natural nail can provide difficulty when the artificial nail is sought to be removed. As some users regularly switch the artificial nail to wear a different style or color, a need exists for a tool that can provide sufficient power to break down the strong barrier between the artificial nail and the natural nail and to direct that strong power to a small area across the width and length of the natural nail.
It is known to transmit ultrasonic wave energy to a liquid solution, such as acetone, for the purpose of removing artificial nails from a user's nails placed in the solution. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,858 to Park and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,131 to Kim.
Additionally, tools have been produced that use ultrasonic energy to produce waves and energy for cleaning or scraping. U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,065 to Forrest discloses an ultrasonic brush nail cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,420 to Huguenin et al. discloses an ultrasonic shaping instrument that can be used to scrape tartar from teeth. Ultrasonic tooth brushes are available to consumers for purchase.
A need exists for a tool that can channel ultrasonic wave energy to a uniquely shaped area like a natural nail, so that the strong connection or seal between an artificial nail and a natural nail can be broken down without damaging the natural human nail or surrounding finger. Additionally, a need exists for a tool that can channel ultrasonic wave energy to the unique shape of a natural nail without taking up as much space as an ultrasonic bath in a vessel and with less preparation and cleanup than required for an ultrasonic bath in a vessel.